sf_fanficfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Smocze Serce
W skrócie Wstęp Veronica jest dziewczyną, która do końca nie zna swojej rodziny. Co chwila się przeprowadza, nigdy nie miała przyjaciół. Wszystko się zmieniło, gdy przeprowadziła się do Londynu, miasta w którym się urodziła. Tam odkryje rodzinną tajemnicę, przez którą jej życie może być zagrożone. Bo Veronica nie jest zwykłym człowiekiem. Powieść Patrzyłam się w okno samochodu. To była moja kolejna przeprowadzka. Praktycznie przeprowadzałyśmy się z mamą co roku, czasem nawet częściej. Ale tym razem miało być inaczej. Jechałyśmy do Londynu. Do miasta, w którym się urodziłam i mieszkałam przez 6 lat. Nie rozumiałam wtedy, dlaczego się przeprowadzałyśmy i trzeba przyznać, że dalej tego za bardzo nie rozumiem. Dojechałyśmy do naszego celu. Miałyśmy z mamą mieszkać na osiedlu w pobliżu mojej nowej szkoły, Słodki Amoris. - Jesteśmy na miejscu - powiedziała mama. Wysiadłyśmy z samochodu i zaczęłyśmy wnosić swoje rzeczy do mieszkania. Nie było tak źle, mama wynajęła trzy pokojowe mieszkanie z kuchnią i dwoma łazienkami, jedną większą a drugą mniejszą. Miałyśmy nawet balkon. Szybko uporałyśmy się z bagażami. Do wieczora wszystko było już wypakowane. - No dobrze, a teraz, jak długo tutaj zostaniemy? - zapytałam się mamy. - No cóż, dostałam pracę na trzy lata, abyś mogła spokojnie skończyć liceum. - Co?! Czyli mogę sobie znaleźć przyjaciół, nakupić tyle ciuchów ile pomieści moja szafa, zapisać się do biblioteki i przyłączyć się do jakiś grup? - Oczywiście. Tylko pamiętaj, nic związanego z muzyką a tym bardziej śpiewaniem - ostrzegła mnie mama. - Pewnie, nawet nie wiesz jak się cieszę - uradowana uściskałam mamę. - No ja mam nadzieję. A teraz szybko się przebieraj, bo za 30 minut przyjdą do nas goście. - Jacy goście? - Dobrzy znajomi. Pamiętasz Nataniela i Amber? - Oni mają przyjść? - pytałam się zaskoczona. - Tak. Wczoraj z nimi rozmawiałam - wpatrywałam się zszokowana w mamę. Z Natanielem i Amber przyjaźniłam się przed moją przeprowadzką z Londynu do Liverpool. - Na co się patrzysz? Przebieraj się raz dwa! - pogoniła mnie mama. Pobiegłam do pokoju. Otworzyłam szafę i wyciąnełam z niej ciemno fioletową bluzkę na ramiączkach, czarne bolerko i czarne spodnie. Na stopy włożyłam różowe balerinki. Swoje długie, czarne włosy zostawiłam rozpuszczone. Zdjęłam swoją ulubioną kolię. Popatrzyłam się w lustro. Odgarnęłam swoje włosy i przyjrzałam się szyi. Po jej prawej stronie miałam znamię, które błyszczało gdy padło na nie chociaż odrobinę światła. Inaczej nie można było go zobaczyć. To było bardzo charakterystyczne znamię, w kształcie smoka. Mama zawsze kazała mi je zasłaniać. Z westchnieniem owinęłam swoją szyję naszyjnikiem. Przyjrzałam się jeszcze raz swojemu odbiciu. Po za tym znamieniem miałam jeszcze jedną, charakterystyczną cechę. Moje oczy były czerwone. Nie lubiłam ich. Nagle rozległ się dzwonek. Mama poszła otworzyć drzwi. - Ach, witam was. Natanielu, Amber, ale wyrośliście. Zapraszam was do salonu. Drugie drzwi na lewo. Veronica zaraz powinna dołączyć. - Oczywiście Annabeth. Przynieśliśmy coś dla was - odpowiedział mojej mamie żeński głos. - Och. Calypso, dziękujemy. Zaraz go pokroje - odpowiedziała mama. - Veronico, goście już są! Wzięłam głęboki oddech. Poszłam do salonu. - Dobry wieczór - powiedziałam. - Dobry wieczór Veronico. Bardzo długo się nie widzieliśmy. Trzeba przyznać że wyrosłaś i wyładniałaś - odpowiedział mi ojciec Nataniela i Amber, pan Philip. - Dziękuje - odpowiedziałam. Mój wzrok skierował się na Nataniela i Amber. Byli bardzo do siebie podobni. Obydwoje mieli blond włosy tak jak ich matka. Nataniel miał jednak złote oczy a Amber niebieskie. Zauważyłam, że chłopak wpatrywał się we mnie. Odwróciłam wzrok. Wtedy przyszła mama. - Proszę. Tutaj jest herbata a tu ciasto - odpowiedziała kładąc tacę na stoliku. Przysunęła sobie krzesło i usiadła na nim. Poszłam za jej przykładem. Nie brałam za dużego udziału w rozmowie, gdyż nie miałam o czym mówić. - Veronico, słyszałam, że ponoć przepięknie śpiewasz - powiedziała pani Calypso. - Może wykonasz dla nas jakiś utwór? Pierwszy raz od wielu lat zostałam poproszona o zaśpiewanie czegoś. Miałam właśnie odpowiedzieć, gdy ubiegła mnie mama. - Niestety, ale Veronica nie może śpiewać. Lekarz powiedział by oszczędzała gardło, gdyż bardzo łatwo traci głos na kilka tygodni - odpowiedziała moja mama. Byłam oburzona. Mama jak zwykle w tej sprawie kłamała. - Och, no cóż. Szkoda. - Ale nic się nie stanie jak zaśpiewam jedną piosenkę - szybko dopowiedziałam. Moja mama spojrzała na mnie ze złością. Nie wiedziałam, czemu mi nie pozwala śpiewać, chociaż ja tak bardzo to kocham. - Nie, nie będziemy nadwyrężać twojego głosu - odpowiedziała mi pani Calypso. Rozmowa wróciła na dawne tory. Znudzona, nie brałam w niej udziału. Nagle usłyszałam szept: - Może pójdziemy do ciebie i tam pogadam? - zapytał się Nataniel. - Mamo, możemy iść do pokoju? - zapytałam się wskazując na mnie, Nataniela i Amber. - Pewnie. Weźcie sobie po kawałku ciasta i swoją herbatę - odpowiedziała mama. Po chwili siedzieliśmy u mnie w pokoju. Ja na dywanie, Amber na krześle a Nataniel na łóżku. - A więc Veronico, długo się nie widzieliśmy - powiedział chłopak. - Tak, a nawet bardzo. Trzeba przyznać że po za wami, to nie miałam innych przyjaciół. - Jak to? - zapytała się zaciekawiona Amber. - No normalnie. W jednym miejscu mieszkałam najdłużej rok. Czasem już po trzech miesiącach się wyprowadzałam. - No nieźle, a jak długo będziesz w Londynie? - pytała się dalej. - Do końca liceum. Później może zostanę tutaj na jakieś studia. - To świetnie - powiedział Nataniel. Później rozmowa potoczyła się na inne tory. Gdzie mieszkałam, jakie oceny miałam i jakie są moje zainteresowania. Koło 22 Nataniel i Amber musieli iść do domu. Okazało się, że będe chodzić do tej samej szkoły co oni a Nataniel jest w mojej klasie. Zaraz po ich wyjściu poszłam się umyć i spać. Pierwszy dzień w nowej szkole to coś, co przerabiałam tysiąc razy. Ale tym razem miałam tam swoich przyjaciół. Nataniela i Amber. Wstałam, ubrałam się, umyłam, wzięłam torbę i bez śniadania pobiegłam do szkoły. Przy wejściu czekał na mnie Nataniel. - O! Veronica! Czekałem na ciebie - powiedział chłopak. - To miłe z twojej strony - odpowiedziałam rumieniąc się. - Zostało nam jeszcze trochę czasu do lekcji więc oprowadzę cię po szkole - to powiedziawszy chłopak otworzył drzwi do szkoły. Budynek był ogromny, ale i ładny. Gdy chłopak skończył mnie oprowadzać, zaczęły się lekcje. Do długiej przerwy wszystko było spokojnie. Siedziałam na lekcjach z jakimś chłopakiem z czerwonymi włosami, bo tylko obok niego było wolne miejsce. Na długiej przerwie podeszła do mnie Amber i jej gromadka. - Veronica to są moje przyjaciółki, Li i Charlotte. Dziewczyny to jest Veronica, moja przyjaciółka z dzieciństwa. - Hej - powiedziałam. - Cześć - odpowiedziały. - Posłuchaj Vera, jeżeli chcesz być tutaj szanowana to musisz zaznaczyć swoją pozycję - mówiła Amber. - Najlepiej jak będziesz się trzymać z nami. Nikt ci wtedy nie podskoczy. - Aha, dzięki, ale pozwolisz, że się nad tym zastanowię - powiedziałam. - Jasne, masz czas - powiedziała i odeszła. Poszłam na dziedziniec. Oczywiście musiałam na kogoś wpaść. - Przepraszam - powiedziałam i zaniemówiłam. Osobą na którą wpadłam okazał się ten czerwonowłosy chłopak. - Uważaj jak chodzisz - powiedział do mnie. - A ty zawsze jesteś taki uprzejmy? - zapytałam się go. Chłopaka zatkało. Chwilę popatrzyliśmy sobie w oczy. - Jak się nazywasz? - zapytał się. - Veronica, a ty? - Kastiel. Miałam się go coś zapytać gdy rozległ się głos Nataniela. - Veronica, wszędzie cię szukałem - podszedł do mnie. Zauważyłam że zmierzył Kastiela wzrokiem. Chłopak nie pozostał blondynowi dłużny. - Kastiel co ty tu robisz? Myślałem że znowu urwałeś się z lekcji. - Jak widać pomyliłeś się. A co? Tęskniłeś za mną? - zapytał Kastiel z udawanym zainteresowaniem. Nie wiem skąd, ale wyczułam narastającą awanturę. Złapałam Nataniela za rękę. - Nataniel, lepiej chodźmy - powiedziałam do chłopaka, który się zarumienił. Pociągnęłam go w stronę najbliższej ławki. Ostatni raz spojrzałam w stronę Kastiela. Chłopak cały czas mnie obserwował. Gdy usiedliśmy na ławce, pierwszy odezwał się Nataniel. - Przepraszam cię. Ja i Kastiel nie przepadamy za sobą. A jak jeszcze zobaczyłem jak się do ciebie odnosił...Ja po prostu... - Dobrze, nic się nie stało - mówiłam. Nagle podeszła do nas dziewczyna o szarych włosach, które związała w dwa kucyki. Miała niebieskie oczy. Ubrana była w czerwoną bluzkę, zwykłe jeansy i żółtą chustkę. - Cześć, jestem Clarisse, a ty? - zapytała się mnie, w tym samym czasie łapiąc się za prawą stronę szyi. - Hey, jestem Veronica - odpowiedziałam. W jej obecności czułam dziwne swędzenie w miejscu mojego znamienia. Miałam ochotę się tam złapać. Jednak powstrzymałam się. - Jesteś nowa? - pytała się Clarisse. - Tak, wczoraj się tu przeprowadziła. Jeszcze coś? - zapytał się Nataniel. Dziewczyna spojrzała w jego stronę. W jej wzroku nie było ani krztyny ciepła. - Tak, Jason cię na chwilę prosi. Jest przy pokoju gospodarzy. - Ech, no dobra. Vera zostawię cię tu na chwilę. Zaraz wracam - powiedział chłopak. Gdy odszedł, dziewczyna siadła obok mnie. W jej oczach ponownie zagościło ciepło. - Fajną masz kolię - powiedziała. Sięgnęła ręką w kierunku miejsca z moim znamieniem. Gdy jej ręka znalazła się blisko skóry, odepchnęłam ją. Dziewczyna spojrzała na mnie zaskoczona. - Przepraszam, nie chciałam - mówiłam. - Jasne, spoko - powiedziała. - Clarisse! - zawołała jakaś dziewczyna. W naszym kierunku udały się dwie dziewczyny. Jedna była ruda o niebieskich oczach a druga białowłosa o złotych oczach. - Iris! Rozalia! Co jest? - zapytała się ich szarowłosa. - Chciałyśmy się zapytać czy wasz zespół ruszy w tym roku? - mówiła rudowłosa. - Jeszcze nie wiem. Spróbujemy, ale nie mamy wokalisty - powiedziała. - A tak w ogóle to poznajcie się. Veronica to jest Iris i Rozalia. - Hey - powiedziałam. - Cześć - odezwały się dziewczyny. - Jesteś tą nową co się wczoraj wprowadziła? - zapytała się Iris. - Tak. Skąd wiesz? - Jesteśmy sąsiadkami. Mieszkam pod tobą. - O to fajnie - powiedziałam. Po tej krótkiej wymianie zdań przerwa dobiegła końca. Reszta dnia szybko mi minęła. Po szkole udałam się do domu. Gdy odrobiłam lekcję przyszła Iris. Trochę posiedziałyśmy, pośmiałyśmy się i o 22 dziewczyna wróciła do domu. Ja natomiast umyłam się i poszłam spać. Jednak ciągle miałam nieodparte wrażenie, że ktoś mnie obserwuje. Minęło już trochę czasu od mojej przeprowadzki do Londynu. Zdążyłam się zaaklimatyzować w nowej szkole, zdobyć kilku przyjaciół i odświeżyć swoje stare znajomości. Do mojej paczki należą przede wszystkim Iris, Rozalia, Clarisse i nowo poznany Jason. Ta ostatnia dwójka ma swój własny zespół "Time for us". W szkole miałam też dobre kontakty z Natanielem, Amber i Lysandrem. Natomiast nic nie potrafiłam powiedzieć o Kastielu. Właśnie przechodziłam obok jednej z klas, gdy usłyszałam rozmowę Clarisse i Jasona: - Powinniśmy urządzić to przesłuchanie - mówiła dziewczyna. - Jesteś pewna? Przecież i tak nikogo dobrego nie znajdziemy za Lissę. W szkole nie ma już osób naszego gatunku - powiedział chłopak. - Jesteś pewien? A co z Verą? - gdy usłyszałam swoje imię, przeszedł mnie dreszcz. O czym oni mogą rozmawiać? Podeszłam bliżej uchylonych drzwi. - To nie jest jeszcze potwierdzona informacja. To tylko nasze przypuszczenia. Musimy być ostrożni. - Wiem, Jasonie, ale mówię ci, ona na pewno jest jedną z nas. Tego było już dla mnie za wiele. Otworzyłam drzwi i weszłam do środka. - O czym wy rozmawiacie? - zapytałam się. Jason odwrócił się tak, że stał do mnie przodem. Miał jasnobrązowe włosy i ciemnoniebieskie oczy. Miał na sobie zieloną koszulę i białą apaszkę. - Podsłuchiwałaś? - zapytał się mnie chłopak. - Nie, akurat przechodziłam obok i usłyszałam swoje imię, no to zaczęłam nasłuchiwać. - Czyli nas podsłuchiwałaś - stwierdziła Clarisse. - Niech ci będzie, ale o czym wy rozmawialiście? - Nie ważne, zapomnij - powiedział Jason. - Ale czemu? Weźcie mi powiedzcie, nic nikomu nie wygadam. - Powiemy ci, jak przyjdzie czas, ok? - zapytała się szarowłosa. - Ech, nich wam będzie - zgodziłam się z niechęcią. Staliśmy w milczeniu. Dopiero teraz zrozumiałam, że znowu czułam to dziwne swędzenie w okolicy mojego znamienia. - Słuchajcie, ja muszę lecieć. Widzimy się na lekcjach - gdy to powiedziałam, odeszłam stamtąd. Reszta dnia w szkole minęła mi dosyć szybko. Tylko Kastiel się jakoś dziwnie na mnie patrzył i Jason z Clarisse cały czas mnie obserwowali. Miałam dziwne wrażenie. Zawsze gdy przechodziłam obok bruneta lub niebieskookiej, swędziała mnie szyja przy znamieniu. Nie wiedziałam o co chodzi. Pierwszy raz przytrafiło mi się coś takiego. Właśnie wracałam do domu gdy spotkałam Iris. - Hej Veronica, mam dobrą nowinę! - Jaką? - Zespół "Time for us" szuka nowej wokalistki. - No i co? - zapytałam się, jednocześnie myśląc o dzisiejszej rozmowie Jasona i Clarisse. - A no to, że ja i Roza postanowiłyśmy, że cię zgłosimy - powiedziała uradowana koleżanka. - CO?! - byłam zszokowana. Dlaczego to zrobiły? W głowie kłębiło mi się tysiące myśli. - No, mówiłaś nam kiedyś, że bardzo lubisz śpiewać i pomyślałyśmy, że to dobry pomysł. - Ech, raczej wątpię bym mogła pójść na przesłuchanie. - Niby czemu? - rozległ się za nami męski głos. Odwróciłam się i zauważyłam...Kastiela! - Hej Kas, co tutaj robisz? - powiedziała do niego moja towarzyszka. - Właśnie szedłem do sklepu zoologicznego i usłyszałem waszą rozmowę - powiedział.- Ponoć Veronico zostałaś zgłoszona do przesłuchania. - Tak, ale nie zamierzam na nie iść. - Czyli moje przypuszczenia są prawdziwe. - Jakie przypuszczenia? - zapytałam się go. - Że tak naprawdę to co słyszałem o twoim śpiewie to tylko czcze przechwałki i tak naprawdę nie umiesz śpiewać - powiedział chłopak ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem na ustach. Zamurowało mnie to. Po chwili chłopak od nas odszedł. - Iris, kiedy, gdzie i o której jest to przesłuchanie? Rozpoczął się kolejny, piękny dzień. Rano wstałam, zjadłam śniadanie, umyłam się, ubrałam i poszłam do szkoły. Niby zwykły dzień, ale jednak mimo wszystko inny. Dzisiaj miało się odbyć przesłuchanie. Zastanawiałam się nad tym, jaką przedstawić im piosenkę. - Hej, Vera, zaczekaj! - ktoś mnie zawołał. Odwróciłam się. W moją stronę szedł Nataniel. - O, cześć Nat. Co tam słychać u ciebie? - zapytałam się go. - U mnie wszystko w porządku. Słuchaj, słyszałem, że bierzesz udział w przesłuchaniu. - No tak. O co chodzi? - zapytałam się chłopaka, który się wnikliwie we mnie wpatrywał. - Twoja mama mówiła, że nie możesz śpiewać... - Kłamała. Nie wiem czemu, ale mi zabrania to robić od kiedy byłam mała. - Aha, ale czemu mi o tym nie powiedziałaś? Przecież jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. - Wiem, ale tak jakoś nie było okazji w ogóle uznałam, że nie jest to ważna sprawa. - Jasne, na pewno uzyskasz wysokie noty - powiedział, uśmiechając się do mnie. - Czemu tak myślisz? - Należę do jury. Co prawda najważniejszy głos w tej kwestii mają Jason i Clarisse - mówiąc te imiona wzdrygnął się. - Ale skoro jest to organizacja szkolna, to dyrektorka pozwoliła mi mieć na nią oko. - Aaaaa, to świetnie. Wiesz kto jeszcze sędziuje? - zapytałam się. - Lysander i Kastiel - przy tym ostatnim imieniu wzdrygnął się. Gdy tylko usłyszałam imię czerwonowłosego, mimowolnie zadrżałam. Jego wczorajsze zachowanie bardzo mnie zdenerwowało. Nagle zadzwonił dzwonek. - No to ja muszę iść, pa - powiedziałam. - Cześć, widzimy się na przesłuchaniu - odpowiedział mi Nataniel. Dwie godziny później. Udałam się do sali gimnastycznej, gdyż to tam się odbywało to przesłuchanie. Jak widać, już zaczęli. Jakaś dziewczyna śpiewała piosenkę Lady Gagi. Nagle zauważyłam Iris, która do mnie machała. Razem z Rozalią siedziały na widowni. Poszłam do nich i usiadłam obok nich. - Lekki stres? - zapytała się mnie Roza, uśmiechając się. - A żebyś wiedziała. Dawno nie śpiewałam - odpowiedziałam jej. Resztę przesłuchania przemilczałyśmy. Po długim czasie przyszła pora na mnie. - Następna jest Veronica Dragon - ogłosił Jason. Wyciągnęłam płytę z mojej torby. Następnie poszłam w kierunku jury. - Daj mi tą płytę - powiedziała Clarisse. Zrobiłam to co mi kazała, próbując zapomnieć o dziwnym swędzeniu znamienia. - Powiedz gdy będziesz gotowa - odezwał się Nataniel. Odsunęłam się od miejsca w którym siedzieli sędziowie. - Już. Clarisse włączyła magnetofon (piosenka - How do you love someone?) Gdy tylko usłyszałam znajome takty, poczułam wielkie odprężenie. Nie denerwowałam się, gdyż nie miałam czym. Wszystko ucichło. W odpowiednim momencie zaczęłam śpiewać. Dbałam o to, by nie popełnić żadnej pomyłki. Śpiew napełniał mnie siłą i radością. Cały czas miałam zamknięte oczy. Tak silnie odczuwałam to wszystko, co daje mi śpiewanie. Czułam muzykę całym ciałem. Jakby otaczała mnie ze wszystkich stron. Jakby nie istniało nic, tylko ja i muzyka. To było to uczucie, którego nie czułam od dłuższego czasu. Uczucie ulgi. Śpiewając, czułam się wolna. Nagle otworzyłam oczy. Powiodłam wzrokiem po wszystkich zgromadzonych, nie przestając śpiewać. Lysander wydawał się zaintrygowany, Nataniel i Kastiel zaskoczeni. Jedynie niepokoiły mnie miny Jasona i Clarisse. Wnikliwie się we mnie wpatrywali, wydawali się lekko zdenerwowani. Zauważyłam, że Clarisse coś pisze, a później daje kartkę Jasonowi. Chłopak po jej przeczytaniu, coś tam dopisuje i podaje dalej dziewczynie. Lekko mnie to zaniepokoiło. Ale nie pozwoliłam, by odbiło się to na wykonywanej przeze mnie piosence. Co prawda, pewnie widać było po mnie to zdenerwowanie, ale głos nie zadrżał mi ani razu. Gdy znowu miałam zamknąć oczy, usłyszałam, że ktoś wchodzi do sali. Okazało się, że to dyrektorka i...MOJA MAMA! Gdy tylko się zorientowała, że to ja śpiewam, na jej pogodnej twarzy pojawił się gniew. Mimo to, nie przestałam śpiewać. Po skończeniu piosenki. Na sali zapanowała ogłuszająca cisza. Opuściło mnie to uczucie wolności. - Veronica! Jak mogłaś?! Przecież ci wyraźnie coś mówiłam na ten temat! - zaczęła krzyczeć moja mama. - Ale mamo, dlaczego? Wyjaśnij mi to. Czemu zabroniłaś mi śpiewać? - zapytałam się jej. - Bo nie możesz, nie powinnaś! To...natychmiast wracasz ze mną do domu - powiedziała kobieta stanowczo. Odwróciła się do mnie plecami i ruszyła w stronę wyjścia. Miałam zrobić to samo, ale mój wzrok powędrował w stronę Kastiela. W jego oczach wyczytałam oburzenie. - Nie - powiedziałam. - Hmm? - mama zatrzymała się i odwróciła w moją stronę. - Co powiedziałaś? Powtórz! - Nie! - tym razem krzyknęłam. - Nie zamierzam nigdzie z tobą iść, dopóki mi nie wyjaśnisz, dlaczego mi zabraniasz robić to, co kocham! - miałam łzy w oczach. - To nie jest czas i miejsce na takie rozmowy. - A właśnie, że jest. Nie wrócę do domu, chyba że mi to wyjaśnisz. - Veronica masz się mnie słuchać! Jeżeli natychmiast nie wrócisz ze mną do domu, dostaniesz szlaban! - Co mnie to obchodzi! - te słowa wykrzyczałam jej prosto w twarz. Nie mogąc wytrzymać, wybiegłam zapłakana z sali, ale nie udałam się w stronę domu. Koło ósmej wieczorem udałam się do parku. Usiadłam na ławce i tak bezczynnie tkwiłam przez jakiś czas. I właśnie wtedy to się wydarzyło. Podeszło do mnie dwóch zamaskowanych mężczyzn. - No proszę, ptaszyna wpadła nam w sidła - powiedział jeden z nich. - Przymknij się, nie jesteśmy pewni, czy to ona - powiedział drugi. - Kim jesteście? - zapytałam się ich drżącym głosem. - Och, nikim specjalnym - odpowiedzieli. - Czego chcecie? - Niczego wielkiego, tylko pokaż nam swoją szyję - powiedział któryś z nich. Jeden sięgnął ręką w stronę mojej szyi. Odruchowo się cofnęłam. - Ej no, maleńka, spokojnie. To nie boli - odezwał się jeden z nich. Odwróciłam się i zaczęłam uciekać. Słyszałam, że mnie gonią. Nagle poczułam jak coś przecina mi skórę na nodze. Zaczęło mnie niemiłosiernie piec. Upadłam. - Mamy cię! Zostałam przygwożdżona do ziemi. Gdy jeden z mężczyzn, próbował zdjąć moją kolię stało się coś dziwnego. Drugi mężczyzna nagle zaczął krzyczeć. Wykorzystałam tą okazję i próbowałam się oswobodzić. Przez przypadek podrapałam tego faceta, który mnie wcześniej unieruchomił. On również krzyknął i szybko się ode mnie odsunął. Zauważyłam, że w tym miejscu co go podrapałam, miał głęboką ranę. Nie wiedziałam jakim cudem powstała, dopóki nie zauważyłam, że zamiast paznokci miałam wielkie szpony. Nagle ktoś podszedł do mojego napastnika i uderzył go w tył głowy, przez co stracił świadomość. - Wszystko dobrze? - usłyszałam znajomy głos, należący do Jasona. - Co ty tu robisz? - zapytałam się go, próbując ukryć moją dłoń. Nagle ktoś mnie za nią złapał. Odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam Clarisse. Wpatrywała się w moje szpony. - Jasonie, jednak moje przypuszczenia były prawdziwe. - Jak widać. Vera, musimy ci coś powiedzieć. Moi przyjaciele zabrali mnie do jakiegoś budynku, który przypominał halę produkcyjną. Przed wejściem stały dwie osoby. Kobieta i mężczyzna. Clarisse podeszła do nich i odsłoniła szyję. Widniało na niej identyczne znamię jak na mojej, tylko że czerwone. Gdy "ochroniarze" zobaczyli znamię dziewczyny, przepuścili nas. W środku, budynek umeblowaniem przypominał zwykły dom. Z bardzo dużą liczbą domowników. Byli tu dorośli i starcy. Nastolatkowie i dzieciaki. Jedni do siebie podobni, a drudzy całkowicie się różniący. Ale wszyscy mieli wspólną cechę. Każdy z nich na szyi miał takie samo znamię, tylko że w innym kolorze. Nie mogłam w to wszystko uwierzyć. Gdy weszliśmy (a dokładniej to Clarisse i Jason weszli, gdyż chłopak mnie miał na rękach, bo ja nie mogłam chodzić) zapanowała cisza. Jason podszedł do jednej z kanap, które były wolne i tam mnie położył. - Sprowadź lekarza a ty Sebastiana - powiedział do dwójki nastolatków, stojących blisko nas. - Jasonie, co się dzieje?! - rozległ się kobiecy głos. Z tłumu wyszła zielonowłosa dziewczyna o białych oczach. - Lisso, naprawdę teraz nie czas na pytania - odpowiedziała jej Clarisse. Nagle przed oczami zaczęły pojawiać mi się czarne plamki. Cały obraz mi się rozmazywał. - Cholera jasna, Veronica wytrzymaj! Gdzie jest lekarz?! - mówił zdenerwowany Jason. - Jestem. Wołał mnie ktoś? - usłyszałam obcy głos, tak z oddali. - Szybko, nasza przyjaciółka została zaatakowana. Przeklęty Zakon, dostała w nogę. Boję się że zaczęło działać - mówiła szybko Clarisse. Ktoś zaczął coś robić z moją nogą. Strasznie mnie bolało, ale próbowałam być dzielna. Rana piekła mnie, jakby płonął na niej żywy ogień. Z tego całego bólu straciłam przytomność. - Vera? Vera! Wszystko dobrze? Obudź się, już po wszystkim - mówił jakiś przytłumiony, żeński głos. Było ciemno. Jednak powoli zaczęłam odzyskiwać świadomość. Otworzyłam oczy. Przed sobą widziałam twarze zatroskanej Clarisse i zdenerwowanego Jasona. - C-co się stało? - zapytałam się słabym głosem. - Straciłaś przytomność w wyniku kontaktu twojej skóry i krwi z Przeklętym Metalem - odezwał się chłodny, męski głos. Powoli zaczęłam co raz więcej widzieć. Za moimi przyjaciółmi stał mężczyzna o czarnych oczach i kasztanowych włosach. - Kim...kim jesteś? - zapytałam się go. - Nazywam się Sebastian i jestem przywódcą Smoczej Gwardii. - Czego? - zapytałam się zaskoczona. - Smoczej Gwardii. Organizacji zrzeszającej smoki i drakkony, czyli pół smoki takie jak ja czy ty - odpowiedział spokojnie. - Ale, ja nie jestem pół smokiem. - Na pewno? A czy nie masz tego? - mówiąc to, pokazał mi swoją szyję na której widniało fioletowe znamię w kształcie smoka. Głośno nabrałam powietrze. Nie mogłam w to wszystko uwierzyć. Jeszcze przed godziną byłam zwykłą dziewczyną, a teraz dowiedziałam się że nie jestem człowiekiem tylko pół smokiem. Z wrażenia aż usiadłam. - No widzisz. Jesteś jedną z nas - powiedział Sebastian uśmiechając się do mnie. - Ale jak? Jakim cudem? - To dosyć długa historia i lepiej będzie jak usłyszysz ją od swojej matki. Stałam przed drzwiami prowadzącymi do mieszkania. Nie wiedziałam co robić. Bardzo chciałam się dowiedzieć, dlaczego moja mama mi nie powiedziała, że jestem drakkonem. Jednak z drugiej strony wiedziałam, iż musiała mieć jakiś powód. Myśli strasznie plątały mi się w głowie. Przypomniałam sobie, co powiedział mi Sebastian: "Jeżeli nie będziesz pewna, czy matka powiedziała ci wszystko lub nie chciała przed tobą tego wyjawić, poproś Jasona lub Clarisse, by cię do mnie przyprowadzili. Ja ci wszystko wyjaśnię, ale wolę tego uniknąć." Po chwili wybiła północ. Postanowiłam, że porozmawiam z mamą. Wyciągnęłam klucze i otworzyłam drzwi. Gdy to zrobiłam, byłam zaskoczona. W salonie paliło się światło. To był znak, że mama nie śpi. Zamknęłam mieszkanie i udałam się w stronę zaświeconego pokoju. Na sofie siedziała moja rodzicielka. - Veronica! Co ty sobie wyobrażasz?! - krzyknęła, gdy tylko mnie zobaczyła. Na jej twarzy widoczne były ślady łez. - Mamo, mam pytanie - powiedziałam. Kobieta zamilkła i zaczęła się we mnie wpatrywać. Wzięłam głęboki oddech. - Dlaczego zataiłaś przede mną prawdę, że nie jestem człowiekiem? - powiedziałam na jednym wdechu. Nastała chwila milczenia, po czym: - Skąd to wiesz? - Spotkałam innych drakkonów. Pomogli mi. - To bardzo długa historia, dziecko. Wszystko zaczyna się dawno temu, gdy twój ojciec żył... - Jak to?! - powiedziałam zaskoczona, gdy usłyszałam całą historie. Nie mogłam w to uwierzyć. Myślałam, że jak mama mi wszystko wyjaśni, to łatwiej będzie mi w to uwierzyć. Ale okazało się, że jest na odwrót. Kobieta siedziała cicho. - Czyli jestem córką... - Ostatniego smoka, który należał do najrzadszego gatunku - odpowiedziała za mnie mama. Milczałam. Nie wiedziałam co powiedzieć. Moja mama widząc moją reakcję również zamilkła. - J-jak to jest możliwe? - zapytałam się jej w końcu. - Sama do końca nie wiem. Wiem, że twój ojciec, będąc smokiem czystej krwi nauczył się przybierać ludzką postać. W ten sposób łatwiej mu było poruszać się po naszym świecie. No i dzięki temu poznał mnie...Wiesz? Wyglądasz dokładnie tak samo jak on... Nie mogłam już tego wytrzymać. Było tego wszystkiego za dużo. Wstałam i pobiegłam do swojego pokoju. Zamknęłam drzwi i opierając się o nie, zsunęłam się na podłogę. Swoją twarz ukryłam w dłoniach. Nie wiedziałam co robić. Nie wiedząc kiedy, zasnęłam. Ze snu wyrwał mnie budzik. Dziś był piątek. Nie chciałam iść do szkoły, ale nie miałam innego wyjścia. Szybko wykonałam swoje poranne czynności, tylko po to żeby się później zorientować, że zostało mi 20 minut do wyjścia. Mimo to wyszłam, gdyż po nocnej rozmowie miałam dosyć mieszkania. Wcześniej tylko wysłałam wiadomość Iris, że dzisiaj razem nie pójdziemy do szkoły i po 5 minutach byłam na miejscu. Spodziewałam się, że będę sama, dlatego bardzo się zdziwiłam, gdy zobaczyłam: - Od kiedy ty tak wcześnie przychodzisz do szkoły, co? - za mną stał Kastiel. Błyskawicznie się odwróciłam w jego stronę. Widok chłopaka przyprawił mnie o szybsze bicie serca. Nie wiedziałam, czemu tak reagowałam. - Kastiel, co ty tu robisz? - odpowiedziałam mu pytaniem. - Nie miałem co robić w domu, zresztą starzy byli to wolałem się im "nie naprzykrzać" - powiedział to ze swoim cynicznym uśmieszkiem. - A ty? Odpowiesz mi w końcu? Gdy to usłyszałam, spuściłam wzrok. Nie wiedziałam co powiedzieć. Kastiel nie mógł się dowiedzieć o tym, w co ja sama nie mogłam uwierzyć. Chłopak chyba wyczuł moją zmianę nastroju, gdyż podszedł do mnie. - Ej Ver, co się stało? - jego ton głosu automatycznie się zmienił. Nie wiedząc czemu, naszła mnie ochota, aby mu o wszystkim powiedzieć. Ale wiedziałam, że nie mogę tego zrobić. W moich oczach zaczęły pojawiać się łzy. - Halo, mała, co jest? - pytał się dalej kolega, przy tym złapał mnie za podbródek i zmusił bym popatrzyła się w jego oczy. Od razu pożałowałam, że to zrobiłam. Kas uporczywie się we mnie wpatrywał. Poczułam, że oblewam się rumieńcem. - Kas, ja...nie mogę ci tego powiedzieć - wydusiłam z siebie. - Dlaczego? - zapytał się. To było nie w jego stylu. Byłam zaskoczona. Nie wiedziałam, czemu czerwonowłosy tak się tym przejmuje. - Po prostu, ja... - Kastiel, jak nie chce to jej nie zmuszaj - odezwał się jakiś głos za nami. Nagle poczułam jak ktoś chwyta mnie za rękę i ciągnie w swoją stronę. Zwróciłam głowę w tamtym kierunku. Osobą, która mnie trzymała był nie kto inny jak Nataniel. Blondyn z nienawiścią wpatrywał się w mojego rozmówcę, który nie pozostawał mu dłużny. - A ty nie wtrącaj się w nie swoje sprawy - odrzekł Kas. - Jakbyś nie zauważył, Veronica nie miała najmniejszej ochoty z tobą rozmawiać a ty zrobiłeś się strasznie nachalny, dlatego też postanowiłem interweniować. Czerwonowłosy zacisnął swoją dłoń w pięść. Miał już właśnie coś powiedzieć, gdy zauważył mój wzrok. Prosiłam , by już nic nie mówił. Chłopak jak widać zrozumiał, bo tylko machnął ręką i odszedł. - Nic ci nie jest? - zapytał się Nat. - Nie, nie musiałeś się wtrącać, sama dałabym sobie radę. - Nie dlatego to zrobiłem - odpowiedział mi. - To czemu? - zapytałam się zdziwiona. - Dlatego, że - w tej chwili chłopak przytulił mnie do siebie - nie mogę znieść widoku, gdy ty i on jesteście tak blisko siebie... Przez resztę dnia Nataniel mnie unikał, tak samo jak Kastiel. Nie wiedziałam o co im może chodzić. Zaraz po szkole dopadłam Clarisse i Jasona. - Clarisse, Jason, zaczekajcie - zawołałam do oddalających się od szkoły przyjaciół. Szybko do nich dobiegłam. - Vera, co się stało? - spytała mnie niebieskooka. - Ja...w nocy rozmawiałam z mamą o tym kim jestem. Dowiedziałam się paru rzeczy, ale... - Ale? - pytał dociekliwie Jason. - Nie za bardzo to rozumiem. Zresztą mama powiedziała mi tylko trochę o moim ojcu lecz ja chciałabym się dowiedzieć więcej o smokach i drakkonach. Moi przyjaciele spojrzeli na siebie znacząco po czym: - Posłuchaj, możemy cię zaprowadzić do kryjówki Smoczej Gwardii, tam Sebastian ci może wszystko opowiedzieć, ale jest pewien warunek - powiedział Jason. - Jaki? - zapytałam się. - Musisz do nas dołączyć, widzisz, Smocza Gwardia nie tylko zrzesza smoki i drakkony, ale również walczy z Zakonem - mówiła Clarisse. - Z Zakonem? O co ci teraz chodzi? - Chodzi o to, że Zakon Ciernia od wielu set lat, próbuje nas wybić i dlatego z nimi walczymy - dokończyła dziewczyna. Nastała chwila milczenia. Nie byłam pewna, czy chce z kimś walczyć. Ale możliwość poznania całej historii smoków bardzo mnie intrygowała. - Dobrze, dołączę do was - powiedziałam po 5 minutach. Moi przyjaciele tylko się na mnie popatrzyli, po czym ruszyli w przeciwną stronę, niż szli pierwotnie. Ruszyłam za nimi. Udaliśmy się praktycznie na drugą część miasta. Tam skierowaliśmy się do tego opuszczonego magazynu co ostatnio. Tym razem przed wejściem stało dwóch mężczyzn. Jason podszedł i odsłonił szyję na której widniało niebieskie znamię. Mężczyźni nas przepuścili. Moim oczom ukazał się podobny obraz. Hala produkcyjna urządzona jak dom i wiele osób z takim samym znamieniem. - Chodź, zaprowadzimy cię do gabinetu Sebastiana - powiedziała Clarisse i złapała mnie za rękę. Przepchnęłyśmy się przez tłum i przeszłyśmy przez drewniane drzwi. Znalazłyśmy się w pokoju, który przypomina połączenie biura biznesmena z biblioteką. - Jednak zdecydowałaś się nas odwiedzić, co? - odezwał się siedzący za biurkiem Sebastian. Nie wiedząc co odpowiedzieć, przytaknęłam. - Clarisse, zostaw nas samych - powiedział do mojej towarzyszki mężczyzna. Dziewczyna tylko mocniej ścisnęła moją rękę po czym wyszła z pokoju. Sebastian zwrócił się do mnie. - A więc, czego chcesz się dowiedzieć? - Chciałabym poznać historię drakkonów i smoków. Jak doszło do połączenia ludzi i smoków. I co to jest Zakon Ciernia - odpowiedziałam mężczyźnie. Sebastian tylko pokiwał głową, po czym oparł ją na swoich dłoniach i przez chwilę się zastanawiał. - Chciałbym ci to wszystko powiedzieć, ale muszę mieć gwarancję że nikomu tego nie wydasz. Dlatego musisz złożyć przysięgę na smoczą krew, że będziesz wierna naszej Gwardii. Będziesz z nami tworzyć nasz dom, ale również razem z nami będziesz walczyć z Zakonem - odpowiedział mi. - Jestem gotowa, by złożyć tą przysięgę. - W takim razie powtarzaj za mną. Przysięgam na smoczą krew... - Przysięgam na smoczą krew... - Iż nigdy nie wydam Smoczej Gwardii... - Iż nigdy nie wydam Smoczej Gwardii... - Razem z innymi jej członkami będę tworzyć nowy dom... - Razem z innymi jej członkami będę tworzyć nowy dom... - Gdy trzeba będę go bronić przed wrogami... - Gdy trzeba będę go bronić przed wrogami... - Oraz będę posłuszny wobec naszego przywódcy. - Oraz będę posłuszna wobec naszego przywódcy. Gdy skończyłam mówić, moje znamię na chwilę samoistnie zaświeciło tak mocno, że nawet moja kolia nie mogła go zasłonić. - Świetnie, teraz jesteś jedną z nas - powiedział Sebastian. - Proszę, usiądź a ja opowiem ci całą historię smoków. Zrobiłam jak kazał i zaczęłam uważnie nasłuchiwać. - Smoki żyły od czasów dinozaurów. To czego one nie mogły przeżyć, przeżyły smoki, gdyż to nie były zwykłe zwierzęta. Posiadały one swój własny rozum. Pod kontem umysłowym byli jak ludzie. Niestety, podczas tego czasu gdzie nie było dużo zwierzyny, część smoków wymarła. Jednak nadal pozostało ich sporo na świecie. Zaczęły one zakładać stada. W ten oto sposób smoki zamieszkiwały Australię, Stany Zjednoczone, Chiny, Japonię, Madagaskar i Norwegię. Jednak gdy nastąpiło ocieplenie klimatu, większość smoków zamieszkująca Australię, Stany Zjednoczone i Madagaskar przeniosła się do Norwegii. Oczywiście nie odbyło się to bez walki, przez co znowu liczba smoków zmalała. Mimo to do czasu pojawienia się wikingów w Norwegii, smoki miały cudne życie. Wszystko zmieniło się, gdy pojawili się w Norwegii ludzie. Zaczęli oni przepłaszać smoki z ich gniazd, niszczyć je, oraz zabijać te fantastyczne stworzenia. W ten sposób bardzo je rozzłościli i one zaczęły atakować wikingów. Walka była zacięta. Jednakże żadna ze stron nie była w stanie wygrać. W ten oto sposób ówczesny przywódca stada smoków, postanowił w jakiś sposób skomunikować się z ludźmi. Nie wiadomo jak, udało mu się przybrać ludzką formę, a ponieważ jako smok dużo osłuchał się języka wikingów, umiał się nim porozumiewać. W ten oto sposób został zawiązany pokój pomiędzy smokami i ludźmi. Jednakże coraz mniej zaczynało być smoków na świecie. Dlatego obie strony postanowiły, że zaczną się między sobą mieszać, czyli że smoki nauczą się przybierać ludzką formę i będą współżyć z wybranym człowiekiem. Ale nie mógł być to byle jaki człowiek. Smok musiał go obdarzyć uczuciem. W ten oto sposób część smoków miała swoje potomstwo z ludźmi. Niestety potomstwo smoków zrodzonych z człowieka i smoka zostało bardzo zróżnicowane. Okazało się, że jest bardzo małe prawdopodobieństwo iż z mieszanej pary gdzie smok nie jest czystej krwi narodzi się smoczątko. W ten oto sposób powstaliśmy my, drakkony. Rodziliśmy się jako ludzie ze znamieniem na szyi. Normalny też był nietypowy kolor oczu. Ale po za smokami i drakkonami był jeszcze jeden rodzaj. Nazywamy go sareem. Jest to potomek smoka, drakkona lub innego sareema z człowiekiem albo innym potomkiem smoka. Ten rodzaj nie odziedziczył ze smoków praktycznie nic. Miał tylko trochę lepiej rozwinięte wszystkie zmysły niż normalny człowiek. Wszystko było w porządku aż do pewnego czasu. Pozostał jeden smok czystej krwi, który jako jedyny nie miał potomstwa, gdyż nie znalazł sobie jeszcze partnerki. Miał on młodszego brata, który sobie ułożył życie z córką wodza wikingów. Niestety, przez t że ta dziewczyna była bardzo piękna, miała wielu zalotników. Wśród nich był sareem, kuzyn tych dwóch smoków. Nie mógł się on pogodzić z tym, że córka wodza wybrała jego kuzyna, zamiast niego, który był jej najlepszym przyjacielem, zabił z zazdrości swojego kuzyna i wrobił w to wszystko smoki i drakkony. Wtedy rozpętała się kolejna wojna. Znowu smoki musiały walczyć z ludźmi, tym razem mając po swojej stronie drakkony. Wojna trwała, zabierając ze sobą coraz więcej ofiar. Ludzie razem ze sareemami stworzyli Zakon Ciernia, który miał walczyć ze smokami i drakkonami oraz oczyścić z nich ten świat. Mimo to, ludzie byli coraz bardziej zmęczeni wojną. Potajemnie wodzowie obu stron spotkali się i ustalili, że najlepiej będzie jak smoki i drakkony opuszczą Norwegię. W ten oto sposób rozszerzyli się na całą Europę i Azję. Ale tym razem żyli w ukryciu. Pomimo tego Zakon nie dał za wygraną i zaczął tropić drakkony i smoki oraz je zabijać. W ten oto sposób na świecie pozostały same drakkony, którym udało się uciec. Nikt nie wiedział c się stało z ostatnim smokiem czystej krwi. Ponieważ drakkony nie mogły żyć w pojedynkę, bardzo wiele z nich przeniosło się tutaj, do Wielkiej Brytanii. W XVIII wieku została założona Smocza Gwardia, która funkcjonuje do dziś. Gdy Sebastian skończył mówić, ja musiałam sobie to wszystko przetrawić. Nie mogłam uwierzyć jak wiele smoki wycierpiały. Chciałam mu powiedzieć, że chyba wiem co się stało z ostatnim smokiem, ale coś wewnątrz mnie kazało mi trzymać język za zębami. Dlatego też siedziałam i nic nie mówiłam. - I jak wrażenia po wysłuchaniu naszej historii? - zapytał się mnie mężczyzna. - Nie umiem tego określić. Z jednej strony żal mi smoków a z drugiej jestem wściekła na ludzi. No i trudno mi jest w to wszystko uwierzyć. Zastanawia mnie pewien fakt, jak wyglądały nowo narodzone smoki, które pochodziły z pary mieszanej? - Posiadały takie same znamię jak drakkony, ale też cechę charakterystyczną dla smoków. Na przykład ich ramię było pokryte łuskami, albo oczy były identyczne jak u smoka. - Wow - tyle była w stanie powiedzieć. - No nic, skoro teraz znasz historię i jesteś jedną z nas, musisz rozpocząć trening. - Jaki trening? - Zaraz zobaczysz... Gdy wracałam do domu, było już ciemno. Od ponad dwóch tygodni trenowałam w Gwardii. Pomimo tego, że dawałam z siebie wszystko, skutki były marne. Ciągle miałam problem z przybraniem postaci drakkona. Niby parę razy mi się udało, ale ciągle to było dla mnie trudne. ''- To tak jakbyś zmieniała ubrania - powiedziała Lissa. - Musisz się tylko skupić na tym, że z twoich pleców wyrastają ci skrzydła i gotowe.'' Gdy skończyła mówić, zademonstrowała to. Zamknęła na chwilę oczy. Z jej pleców zaczęły wyrastać białe skrzydła smoka. Ramiona i część twarzy zaczęły pokrywać się łuskami. Z palców wyrosły jej szpony. Natomiast kły się jej wyostrzyły. Gdy otworzyła oczy, jej źrenice były pionowe. ''- Nie jest to trudne - powiedziała. - Jeśli to ci pomoże, to skup się na swoim znamieniu, na tym że chcesz przybrać postać podobną do smoka.'' "To wcale nie takie proste" - pomyślałam. Po za treningami w zmienianiu swojej formy, uczyłam się jeszcze posługiwania się moimi ukrytymi zdolnościami. Odkryłam, że jeżeli odpowiednio zmodeluję swój głos, mogę kogoś nagiąć do swojej woli. No i jeszcze Sebastian szukał mojego 'żywiołu'. Każdy smok miał swoją specjalizację, czyli taki jakby żywioł. Clarisse była smokiem ognia, Jason wody, Lissa lodu a Sebastian błyskawic i piorunów. Wyjaśnili mi, że można przewidzieć żywioł po kolorze znamienia. Ale coś im się nie zgadzało. Do czarnego koloru pasował tylko jeden żywioł, ciemność. - Grzeczne dziewczynki powinny być o tej porze już w domu a nie szlajać się po mieście - usłyszałam za sobą głos. Odwróciłam głowę. Za mną stał nie kto inny jak Kastiel. - O cześć. Co tu robisz? - zapytałam go. - Spaceruję. A ty? - Idę do domu. Chłopak zamyślił się. Po chwili spojrzał na mnie. - Odprowadzę cię - powiedział. - Nie trzeba... - Nie pytałem cię o zdanie - odrzekł, po czym ruszył przed siebie. Westchnęłam i poszłam za nim. - Zaimponowałaś mi - powiedział po chwili milczenia. - Co? Czym niby? - zapytałam się go. - No wiesz, wtedy podczas przesłuchania, co twoja matka urządziła ci awanturę. Co prawda nie wiem po co to było, przecież nie robiłaś nic złego. -Wiesz, też tak myślałam, ale teraz wiem, że miała dobry powód - powiedziałam. - Zgaduję, że nie masz zamiaru mi o nim powiedzieć? - zapytał się Kas. Nic nie mówiłam. - I mimo zakazu, ty nadal to robisz - powiedział chłopak, jakby do siebie. Popatrzyłam się na niego. Wydawał się być zamyślony. Przystanęliśmy przed moim domem. Nie chciałam wracać. Bardzo chciałam jeszcze porozmawiać z Kastielem. - Może wejdziesz na górę? - zapytałam go. - Nie, dzięki. Widzimy się jutro - powiedział po czym...POCAŁOWAŁ MNIE W CZOŁO! Stałam jak zamurowana i patrzyłam jak czerwonowłosy odchodzi. Nie miałam bladego pojęcia co w niego wstąpiło. Gdy tyko straciłam go z oczu, weszłam do domu. Minęło kilka dni. Kastiel zachowywał się tak, jakby nic się nie stało. Przez jego zachowanie miałam mętlik w głowie. - Vera?! Ziemia do Veronici, odbiór - Clarisse zaczęła mi machać ręką przed oczami. - Oh, wybacz. Zamyśliłam się. Możesz powtórzyć co mówiłaś? - Peggy jest strasznie podekscytowana. Mówi, że nauczyciele coś dla nas szykują. - Byle tym razem to wypaliło - powiedział Jason. - Tak, wybaczcie, ale muszę lecieć. Widzimy się po szkole - powiedziałam i udałam się do klasy. Gdy byłam już przed drzwiami, ktoś szarpnął mnie za ramię i przycisnął do ściany. Jak tylko zaskoczenie minęło zauważyłam, że moim napastnikiem była Amber. - Ał, Amber, co ty wyprawiasz? - zapytałam się jej. - Słuchaj, nie będę się dwa razy powtarzać więc uważaj na to co mówię. Trzymaj się z dala od Kastiela, jasne? On jest mój - powiedziała dziewczyna groźnie. - A jak nie to co? Mogę się przyjaźnić z kim chce. Niczego mi nie zabronisz. - Jesteś pewna? - dziewczyna złapała mnie za włosy i pociągnęła moją twarz do góry. Odruchowo zamknęłam oczy, czekając na cios. - Amber! Zostaw ją! - usłyszałam znajomy głos. Dziewczyna puściła mnie a ja po chwili otworzyłam oczy. Moim wybawcą kazał się Nataniel. - Nat... dzięki. - Nie ma sprawy - powiedział i mnie objął. Zaczerwieniłam się. Nie przywykłam do takich gestów więc czułam się nieswojo. Po krótkim czasie blondyn wypuścił mnie ze swych objęć. - Nie wiem co wstąpiło w moją siostrę. Zazwyczaj tak się nie zachowuje w stosunku do przyjaciół... - Nataniel... ja i Amber już się nie przyjaźnimy. - Ale... czemu? - Myśli, że ma ludzi wyłącznie na własność. Mówiła, żebym się odczepiła od Kastiela bo jest jej. A przecież oni nawet ze sobą nie chodzą! Zresztą co ją obchodzi z kim się przyjaźnie. Chłopak zacisnął pięści i odwrócił wzrok. Nie mogłam zrozumieć, dlaczego tak reagował. Przecież przyjaźniąc się z Kasem nie odrzucałam jego. - Nat... co się dzieje? - zapytałam zmartwiona jego reakcją. - Ty... naprawdę nic nie rozumiesz? - zapytał się smutnym głosem i odszedł. Zostawił mnie samą a w mojej głowię kłębiło się tysiące myśli. Ale przede wszystkim skupiałam się na dwóch. O Kastielu i Natanielu. Wiadomość ode mnie Całą tą historię piszę tak na "żywioł", czyli zapisuję to co mi przyjdzie do głowy. Trochę się opieram na książce "Dziewięć żyć Chloe King", ale to tylko niewielkie podobieństwo. Ogólnie wenę na napisanie tej histrori mam też z "Jak wytresować smoka", książki "Serafina" i "Dziedziczki smoka". Opowiadania postaram się dodawać częściej, ale nie wiem czy się wyrobię czasowo. Jest to mój taki pierwszy fanfik więc proszę o wyrozumiałość. Za wszelkie błędy przepraszam :). Ankieta ' Podobało ci się "Smocze Serce" by Daughterofhades27? Tak Nie ' Kategoria:FF Kategoria:FF/Powieści Kategoria:Romans Kategoria:Przygodowe Kategoria:Fantasy Kategoria:Kastiel Kategoria:Nataniel Kategoria:W toku/przerwane Kategoria:Porzucone